Nice Kitty
by Sterenyk Strey
Summary: 'Both males. Shame. Four limbs only, no wings. And - no tail! Hah! How on Prrusskah did they keep their balance' John and Rodney are 'rescued' by an alien. OC POV. Shep whump/McKay whump. Entry for LFWS#1 SGA h/c challenge. Won the round with this one, but got myself kicked out shortly after. (LFWS stands for Last Fiction Writer Standing. I fell.) :P


_**NICE KITTY BY **__**sterenyk_strey**__** [LFWS #1 ROUND 2]**_  
**Title:** Nice Kitty  
**Author:** **sterenyk_strey**  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate belongs to Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc., no infringements of any rights is intended.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Prompt for the Round:** It MUST be told using an original character point of view (the marine guarding the gateroom, the guy who has to clean the blood from the floor of the jumper, the med tech who has to deal with the triage aftermath, the scientist in the lab when everything went bad, etc.).

**Nice Kitty**

Mirrip hauled the limp, battered pair by the scruff of their necks to her den, dropped them unceremoniously, and flipped each of them onto its least injured side. She set the squat one on its back. The lithe one, however, presented more of a challenge. Frowning, she finally set it on its front. Both creatures whimpered and groaned as she painstakingly gnawed and ripped off their tattered outer casings. She purred, hoping to soothe them. She tenderly licked delectable blood from their now bare bodies. Satisfied that they were reasonably clean, Mirrip studied them.

Both males. Shame. Four limbs only, no wings. And - no tail! Hah! How on Prrusskah did they keep their balance?

The lithe one was covered in an appealing, fine, dark down. Its topknot stuck out in all directions, like a newborn kit after its first wash.  
The squat one was less fluffy. Its fat reserve wobbled enticingly as she licked away with her rasp-like tongue.

Though predominantly pinkish, they were both rainbow-coloured. Mottled. Pied. They looked pretty with their blue, green and purple markings. The lithe one was striped, though she soon realised that the myriad, raised red marks on its back and flanks were inflamed injuries, as they oozed both blood and pus. She licked it all away without reserve.

Mirrip toyed with the idea of asking Mraowmaah if she could keep them, but anticipated the outcome.

"Tssshah! Ktht! Mirrip-Mey Ngaowao, out with those - filthy, disgusting creatures! They could be - diseased! Rabid! How many times... "

Mirrip sighed, and decided to ask Praowpaah instead. She merely had to make huge, soulful eyes at him...

She licked their damaged, reddening skin once more, removing ancient scabs, then sluiced them down by their topnots in a nearby pool. She draped them across a sun-drenched rock to dry off.

She waited eagerly for them to awaken.

And felt instant regret.

The squat one twittered incessantly!

The lithe one was more gruff and taciturn, with just the occasional squeak. It fixed its cunning green eyes on Mirrip in a predatory fashion. Clearly alpha.

The blue-eyed one - omega. Prey before the strike.

The lithe alpha guarded the squat omega with its body, flailing its forepaws in desperation.

They didn't know Mirrip.

They called her 'Nai Skittee', which she took as a term of endearment despite their harrowed expressions.

They introduced themselves.

Over and over again.

Weer-soh-skrood and Stey-pah-zuh-div-nao-rahd-nee.

How precious!

Skrood jabbered.

Skrood prattled.

Mirrip gamely resisted the urge to maim Skrood.

As if on cue, Pah-zuh-div struck Skrood across its head with a glancing blow of its right forepaw, thereby shushing it, though Skrood's wide eyes continued to roll hither and thither.

Pah-zuh-div looked itself over, then looked up at Mirrip with warm, intelligent eyes.

"Thaahnx," it whispered, hoarsely.

Mirrip guessed its meaning, and roared with delight.

Then, a flash of blue light, and - her new pets vanished!

Just like that.

Mirrip huffed.

She would slink back to the prison camp, and steal two more of their broken discards.

Perhaps next time she would luck out, and snatch a breeding pair.


End file.
